Mod Garages
Mod Garages (also referred to as Mod Shops) are shops in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online that offer a wide variety of personalization options for many different vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, each garage opens at certain times in the storyline, due to the islands being locked, or, in Los Santos' case, the mission has not been reached. The same applies with properties. Many items can be purchased and/or upgraded at these garages; Paint Jobs, Vents, Hood, Exhaust, Spoilers, Lights, Nitrous, Roof, Wheels, Stereo, and Hydraulics. Most items will vary depending on the vehicle, but wheels cost $620 to $1560, custom paint jobs are $500, stereo upgrade is $100, and a hydraulics system is $1500. A Nitrous system is available in 3 different "strengths", 2×, 5×, and 10× (these options indicate how many times you would be able to use a nitro "boost"). TransFender *Temple, Los Santos: opens after Cesar Vialpando. *Doherty, San Fierro: opens after Are You Going to San Fierro?. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas: opens after Learning to Fly. TransFender is a play on the word "transgender". It offers customization options for about 65 different car types. The amount of customization available varies for each car model. All cars can get basic paint jobs, a choice from 10 types of wheels (including off-road wheels) and hydraulics. Loco Low Co. *Willowfield, Los Santos: opens after Cesar Vialpando. Loco Low Co. specializes in eight Lowriders; these are the Blade, Broadway, Remington, Savanna, Slamvan, Tahoma, Tornado, and Voodoo. While most of the Lowriders have a plethora of options, options are limited with the Tahoma and Voodoo. All the Lowriders can be installed with nitrous, a bass boost upgrade, and hydraulics (if the vehicle does not have them pre-installed). Wheel Arch Angels *Ocean Flats, San Fierro: opens after Zeroing In. Wheel Arch Angels specializes in six street racing vehicles; these are the Elegy, Flash, Jester, Stratum, Sultan, and Uranus. Unlike the other two modification garages, the available options among these vehicles are largely the same. You can choose between three custom paint jobs, Alien and X-Flow brand exterior mods in six areas of the car, ten types of tires/hubcaps, nitrous, stereo boost, and hydraulics. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online In GTA V and GTA Online, there are two types of mod garages: the Los Santos Customs chain and the independent Beeker's Garage. However, both Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage are functionally exactly the same and offer the same vehicle modifications. These mod garages unlock after the completion of Father/Son in GTA V, while they are first introduced and made available to the player after Learning the Ropes in GTA Online. The enhanced version of GTA Online also features another mod garage called Benny's Original Motor Works, which offers performance, aesthetic and interior upgrades to selected vehicles. It becomes available after Lamar Davis calls the player and asks him or her to visit the garage, watching a cutscene, and optionally completing the first of Lamar's missions. Los Santos Customs *Carcer Way, Burton, Los Santos (pictured). *Popular Street, La Mesa, Los Santos. *Greenwich Parkway, LSIA, Los Santos. *Route 68, Harmony, Blaine County. Beeker's Garage *Procopio Drive, Paleto Bay. Benny's Original Motor Works *Strawberry, Los Santos. Navigation Category:Features Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Garages Category:Mod Shops